Eric Ding
| alias = Eric Ding | nationality = United States | birth_place = Shanghai, China | home_town = Shippensburg, PA, USA | death_date = | education = PhD (Harvard), BA (Johns Hopkins) | alma_mater = Harvard University Johns Hopkins University | occupation = Public Health Scientist (epidemiologist, nutritionist, health economist) | awards = Boston Chamber of Commerce TOYL Award (2012)Boston TOYL Award winners AHA Scott Grundy Excellence Award (2015) CUGH Global Health Project of the Year Prize (2014) Sigma Chi Anderson Leadership Award (2016) Soros Fellow (2008) Harvard Derek Bok Distinction in Teaching Award (2009) | website = }} Eric L. Feigl-Ding is an American public health scientist who has received awards for his work in epidemiology, nutrition, and health economics. He is a faculty member at the Harvard School of Public Health and Chief Health Economist and Senior Vice President with Microclinic International. He is a Paul and Daisy Soros FellowPaul and Daisy Soros Foundation, and a WEF Global Shaper. He was also a 2018 Democratic candidate for Congress from Pennsylvania's 10th congressional district,Ballotpedia: Eric Ding as an advocate for public health, drug safety, and science.Patriot News - PennLive.com - I'm running for Congress because facts matter Ding was a whistle-blower in the drug safety risks of the painkillers Vioxx, Celebrex, and Bextra, and was recognized in The New York Times,New York Times. Studies Find Higher Rates of Heart Risk With Vioxx. September 13, 2006 and in the book Poison Pills: The Untold Story of the Vioxx Drug Scandal.Poison Pills: The Untold Story of the Vioxx Drug Scandal Ding founded the Campaign for Cancer Prevention, a 6 million member online cancer education and fundraising campaign medical research, featured in The New York TimesA Web Campaign for Cancer Prevention. December 8, 2011 He is a recognized drinking water health advocateHarvard Forum and Huffington Post - Lead Contamination Beyond Flint: Drinking Water and Children's Health and founded ToxinAlert.org,ToxinAlert.org as a public alert toolHarvard Gazette: Where Lead Lurks - Scientist’s website a warning system for toxic water. January 30, 2017 to warn communities about drinking water contaminations to prevent future lead poisoningsWired - No one has the data to prevent the next Flint like the Flint Water Crisis. Early life and education Feigl-Ding was born in Shanghai, China, and his family immigrated to the US when he was age 5. He was raised in Central Pennsylvania, and was an alum of the Pennsylvania Governor's School for Health Care.Pennsylvania Governor's School As a child, doctors diagnosed that he had developed a baseball-size tumor in his chest. He received an initial disease prognosis of less than 5 years to live,A Web Campaign for Cancer Prevention. December 8, 2011 but he survived with medical treatment he received at Hershey Medical Center. He attended The Johns Hopkins University, graduating with Honors in Public Health and Phi Beta Kappa. He earned his dual doctorate in epidemiology, and his doctorate in nutrition, with a doctoral minor in biostatistics, from Harvard at age 23. He then completed his postdoctoral fellowship at the Harvard School of Public Health. At Harvard, he has taught in more than 2 dozen courses in public health and clinical research, and received the Derek Bok Distinction in Teaching Award from Harvard College. He attended Boston University School of Medicine,Boston University School of Medicine - MED Student Awarded Soros Fellowship but did not complete the M.D. degree because of competing commitments. Work Feigl-Ding's work focuses on epidemiology, nutrition, health economics, and the prevention of population-wide disease. He has published over 100+ scientific papers, including major reports in the New England Journal of Medicine, Journal of the American Medical Association, PLoS Medicine, The Lancet. His body of research together have garnered over 36,000 external citations.Google Scholar - Eric L Ding He was a whistle-blower in the drug controversy surrounding the safety and risks of the dangerous painkillers Vioxx, Celebrex, and Bextra. Chief corresponding author of a priority JAMA report, he was recognized for his role in The New York Times,New York Times. Studies Find Higher Rates of Heart Risk With Vioxx. September 13, 2006. Dr. Ding's key study established that Merck should have known the serious health dangers of Vioxx several years before the drug was pulled off the market, as chronicled in the book Poison Pills: The Untold Story of the Vioxx Drug Scandal.Poison Pills - The Untold Story of the Vioxx Drug Scandal He was also Chief Health Economist and Director of Epidemiology of Microclinic International,Microclinic International as co-principal investigator of several intervention programs for obesity and diabetes prevention in the US and abroad. He has also led the Team Up 4 Health program with Kentucky's Bell County Health Department to improve rural obesity'Contagious' program helps Bell County residents get healthier. He also developed and led adolescent nutrition public health programs with Statens Serum Institut of the Danish Ministry of HealthTexts For Healthy Teens: A Health Education Program for Adolescents. He also co-developed the community health program for obesity/diabetes used by the UN and currently serving hundreds of thousands of UNRWA Palestinian refugeesUnited Nations website - UNRWA AND MICROCLINIC INTERNATIONAL PARTNER TO FIGHT DIABETES EPIDEMIC AMONG PALESTINE REFUGEES in Jordan and Palestine since 2015, which have successfully reduced diabetes and obesity throughout refugee centers in the Middle East.Microclinic Social Network Model for Palestine Refugees with Diabetes at UNRWA Health Centers Having survived a childhood battle with a baseball-sized tumor, Feigl-Ding founded the Campaign for Cancer Prevention, and was featured in Newsweek,Newsweek - TECH: PHILANTHROPY ON FACEBOOK The New York Times,.A Web Campaign for Cancer Prevention. December 8, 2011 He is also known for developing a direct-to-science model for accelerating cancer research, and advocate of crowdfunding for medical research.A Web Campaign for Cancer Prevention. December 8, 2011 His efforts had raised over $500,000 in public donations for innovative cancer research, and he led cancer prevention advocacy platforms totaling over 6 million members. He was also a consultant to the World Health Organization, advisor and report chairman for the European CommissionDiabesity - Towards a global initiative on gene-environment interactions in diabetes/obesity in specific populations. Report: Lifestyle and diabetes prevention programmes for minorities, as judge for the VH1 Do Something Awards, and an expert member of the Global Burden of Disease ProjectGlobal Burden of Disease Project and US Burden of Disease CollaborationThe State of US Health, 1990-2016 Burden of Diseases, Injuries, and Risk Factors Among US States. His work has been cited by directors of CDC and CMMS in the framework of the "Million Hearts" Initiative,The “Million Hearts” Initiative — Preventing Heart Attacks and Strokes. Frieden and Berwick. N Engl J Med 2011; 365:e27 his research thrice recognized as ‘Best of American Heart Association’. A former keynote presenter at Google TechTalk, Feigl-Ding has been featured in Google ResearchGoogle Research for development of a 130-year cohort study of Major League Baseball of the dangers of obesity and mortality in athletesCBS News - MLB Dead Weight: Fatness, Mortality Up. Political Campaign Feigl-Ding ran for Congress as Democratic candidate representing his native Pennsylvania's 10th congressional district. He campaigned on a progressive platform advocating science, healthcare for all, public health, and not taking corporate PAC money. During the new PA 10th district primary, his grassroots campaign outraised every opponent with $300,000 in just 10 weeks, including the Republican incumbent Scott Perry. He received the most national endorsements in the primary, and garnered the support of individuals and groups including: Rep. Jerry McNerney (D-CA), DNC Vice-Chair and Rep. Grace Meng (D-NY), Rep. Brian Baird (D-WA), 314 Action, Congressional Asian Pacific American Caucus's ASPIRE, AAPI Victory Fund, Harrisburg City Council President Wanda Williams, Science Energy & Environment Change, At The Table, United Brotherhood of Carpenters, International Union of Painters and Allied Trades, and the International Union of Operating Engineers. His campaign was also featured in Science Magazine'Public health scientist hopes to take his activism to Congress'. Recognitions and Awards His work has been featured in several books, including CauseWired: Plugging In, Getting Involved, Changing the World,CauseWired by Watson, Wiley & Sons, Inc 2008, Poison Pills: The Untold Story of the Vioxx Drug ScandalPoison Pills: The Untold Story of the Vioxx Drug Scandal by Nesi, 2008, Zilch: The Power of Zero in Business,Zilch by Lublin, Portfolio, Penguin Group USA 2010 Shift & Reset: Strategies for Addressing Serious Issues in a Connected Society,Shift and Reset: Strategies for Addressing Serious Issues in a Connected Society by Reich, Wiley 2011 The Networked Non-profitThe Networked Nonprofit by Kanter and Fine, Wiley 2010, and Thinfluence.Thinfluence by Willett, Wood, Childs, Rodale Books 2014 He has received awards, including the Boston Chamber of Commerce's Outstanding Young Leader Award (2012)Boston TOYL Award winners, the American Heart Association's Scott Grundy Excellence Award (2015)AHA Connections Spring 2015 - page 37, the 'Best of the American Heart Association' (2013, 2014, 2015), the Sigma Chi Mark V. Anderson Leadership Award (2016)Mark V. Anderson Character-in-Action Leadership Award - List of Award Recipients, the CUGH's Global Health Project of the Year Prize (2014)Consortium of Universities for Global Health - Fifth Annual Global Health Conference, the Paul and Daisy Soros Fellowship for New Americans (2008)PD Soros - Eric Feigl-Ding, 2008, and the Harvard University Derek Bok Distinction in Teaching Award (2009). He was also recognized by Craig Newmark as among “16 People and Organizations Changing the World in 2012”Craig Connects: 16 People and Organizations Changing the World in 2012. References External links * Website at Harvard School of Public Health Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:American food scientists Category:Chinese emigrants to the United States Category:American epidemiologists Category:Harvard Medical School faculty Category:Harvard School of Public Health alumni Category:Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health alumni Category:Scientists from Shanghai Category:American scientists of Chinese descent